


Fifty and fabulous and f*cking loving it.

by millygal



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baby's 50th, Gen, Human!Impala - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 15:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10744884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millygal/pseuds/millygal
Summary: galwithglasses wanted to know what our idea of the Human!Impala would be -





	Fifty and fabulous and f*cking loving it.

Baby: She exudes a level of confidence most women only dream about. Her feet hit the floor and she's gone; running at a speed that should be illegal, in some states probably is.

Sex and violence and a standing Tuesday night invitation to a local karaoke bar where she gets rowdy simply because she enjoys the way the bouncer's arms feel clasped around her waist.

Middle-age never manage to catch her, she simply opened her arms and enveloped it like an old friend. What's the use in getting older without learning how to work the curves you were given?

Hair shot through with silver streaks that's long enough to sit on, eyes lined in purple and gold, legs that go on for miles and a smile that can floor a man from fifty yards.

Baby: Fifty and fabulous and fucking loving it.


End file.
